I Assure You
by Elysian Visions
Summary: “Sesshoumaru, I’m pregnant.” A soft voice drifted into the study. “I assure you, you are not.” Sesshoumaru replied, "You are simply very fat."


Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot, so I hope you guys like it! It's supposed to be cute and fluffy, so please tell me how I did!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, ideas, and fan girl obsession.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sesshoumaru, I'm pregnant." A soft voice drifted into the study.

"I assure you, you are not." Sesshoumaru replied, not bothering to even look up from his scrolls.

Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room, as the female attempted to calm herself down.

"I assure you, I AM!" The voice no longer gentle and soft resounded loudly. An idle Sesshoumaru lazily looked up.

"See Sesshoumaru? Big stomach equals ME BEING PREGNANT!" The women yelled frustratingly.

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to drift over the females form. Taking in her elegant bun, pretty face, down to the kimono that was tented by her large stomach.

"You are not pregnant." Sesshoumaru stated, as he returned to his scrolls.

"Oh? Then what IS going on with me?" The voice sounded strained, as the she forced herself to stop shaking with rage.

The answer completely blew away the last bit of restraint the woman had.

"You are simply very fat."

The woman's face turned an interesting shade of red, before fading. Then she proceeded to walk calming towards the nearest sofa. Grabbing a pillow, she began to scream her hearts content into the pillow. Sesshoumaru watch from his desk, amusement dancing in his eyes. The woman appeared to have calmed down, straighten out her kimono, and turned back towards Sesshoumaru.

"Pray tell then why is all this FAT located on my stomach?" The woman bitted out.

Sesshoumaru gave what appeared to be a small shrug, "Human woman are known to have their fat located in one area, most commonly in the stomach region."

"And it decided to form a BALL SHAPE on my stomach?" The woman began shaking in the oddest of ways.

"I have heard that there is no set shape which the fat appears in." Sesshoumaru's stoic face was all seriousness.

The female grabbed the pillow again.

Once again the female calmed down.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you think by the sheer amount of times we do it in the morning would be enough to get me pregnant?" The woman's cheerful tone was obvious fake.

"I have taken…precautions, to make sure something like that does not happen." Sesshoumaru has seemed to taken an extreme interest in the scroll below.

"Precautions? Of what nature?" The voice was curious, the anger disappearing from it.

"A potion." The reply was blunt; Sesshoumaru seemed to have rushed it out.

"A potion, huh? And where have you acquired this potion of yours?" The voice was taunting, amusement laced in.

"This Sesshoumaru purchased it from a witch in a near by village." The scroll was now brought up, hiding Sesshoumaru from view.

"Did this… um potion happen to be the white liquid that you brought me?" A wicked smile appeared on the pretty face.

"So you know of it then," The scroll was brought down, "Then you know why you cannot be pregnant."

"You do know that 'potion' of yours, Sesshoumaru, is human sake." The female sounded oddly amused, her eyes sparkling in laughter.

"I assure you it is not." A growl came from Sesshoumaru.

Quicker then lightning, her expression changed from laughter to anger.

"You are so frustrating, I think I would know when I'm pregnant, and no amount of stupid sake can stop it!" The female stomped towards the door, yet just before she could open it. She was captured in a strong embrace.

"Such a temper, for a miko." Sesshoumaru lowered his head and dragged his lips across her shoulders. The said female pouted prettily.

"I was merely teasing, my Kagome." Kagome shuddered as Sesshoumaru whispered gently in her ears.

"So you knew that I'm not just growing very fat?" Sesshoumaru simply nodded as he lower his head to capture Kagome's lips. Pulling away because lack of breath, Kagome asked breathlessly.

"So you know the 'potion' was sake?" Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to nod this time, before eagerly kissing Kagome once more.

As the sun sets, and Kagome is found sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. Kagome pulled her head away from Sesshoumaru's chest, before asking,

"So you agree with me on the fact that I'm pregnant?" Kagome smiled sweetly and teasingly look up.

"Of course not." Kagome suddenly stiffened, and her eyes widened

"You simply have a large gas bubble"

Kagome used Sesshoumaru's chest as a pillow.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So0o0o? How was it? Please leave me a review on how I did. Was it too cute? Too fluffy? Not funny enough? Awkward?

I'll be extremely glad for your help! So please review, review, review!  
With lots of reviews, maybe I'll make it a two-shot! :D


End file.
